five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 19(One Piece Campaign): Black Pools
Short Summary Long Summary In response to the mines, Naruto quickly uses Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu. His clones then quickly exit the bubble without popping it. Then, every single one formed a Rasengan, and crashed into the closest mines. This causes a chain reaction that utterly annihilates the minefield without any casualties. Brook is absolutely stunned at the visual of Naruto blowing himself up 100 times. Jellal jokes about giving medals of honor for each clone, before transmitting the order to sail forward to the whole fleet. Sagi walks through Ryugu Palace, eager to drive his enemy to despair with a simple 30% of his power. A soldier runs up, earning a groan. When informed that every single mine has been destroyed, Sagi acts utterly dismissive. He snarls at the ‘twit’ to be calm, arrogantly saying that his mere presence guarantees victory. The soldier points out he’s not technically there, prompting an explanation that the Faux Men were designed to allow the Circles to participate without interference from the Saints. When the soldier questions if that power is enough to beat an Act of Order, Sagi growls at the mere idea of doubting the power of an elite chosen by Konton himself. He muses on how every Circle managed to prove their worth to the Dark Lord, even Itan who stood on a mountain of burnt corpses. Back on topic, Sagi is also sure that the Alliance will blindly charge in once they see what’s happened to Fishman Island. The underling shudders in agreement, knowing he’d do the same if that had happened to their side. Sagi laughs at how effective it is to use emotions against his enemies, claiming that virtue and sentiment are for the weak. Patience wearing thin, Sagi orders the soldier to return to his duties. Once he’s gone, Sagi groans about being surrounded by idiots, but he supposes that he’ll humor his underlings by acting like he should be concerned. He still mutters about how foolish and ridiculous it is for his time to be wasted like this. All there is, in his eyes, is to figure out how to get rid of the coating on the 5th Fleet’s vessels. Then, he informs his whole the army that the enemy is inbound. Ulquiorra Cifer scowls at how pompous Sagi is, noting he has much to learn if a being’s heart could create such a personality. Danzō Shimura derides the Circle’s arrogance, calling it living proof that soldiers should simply be tools that kill their own emotions. Kyōka simply rises up, eager to begin. Buggy the Clown yells for his crew to wipe out everyone, earning a cheer. Internally, he’s freaking out about being a part of such a massive war, having only ever wanted a cushy position as Warlord to excuse his pillaging as law. He rants and raves to himself, before trying to reassure himself that his former Impel Down prisoners can fight for him. As the 5th sails on, Jellal frowns at the seeming ease, asking why there aren’t any other traps. Erza wonders if the Coalition has realized their enemy can easily beat traps. Jellal is still uneasy, pointing out that the Coalition is willing to do anything for victory. By now, Fishman Island is within sight, absolutely stunning Naruto. Brook somberly notes that it feels like yesterday when the Straw Hats saved it. However, while the Sea Kings have always been a hazard to those who come down here, there hasn’t been a single sighting. Right as they realized what must have happened, the two are utterly horrified to see a massive Sea King skeleton. Naruto wonders what the enemy hopes to accomplish by destroying everything they come across. Brook angrily admits that he hates people who waste lives the most, muttering that he needs to fix this. Naruto promises his friend that they will. Once Fishman Island’s shield was breached, the 5th Fleet surrounded the mainland. Shinji calls Jellal to inform him that he’s reached the other side of the island, completing the encirclement. Jellal trusts that he’ll handle things on his end. Once assured that they can get more coating once Fishman Island is retaken, Jellal disperses the flagship’s bubble with a punch. On another ship, Rogue screams and grabs his nose, having never smelled something so awful. Jellal urges everyone to power through it and get the boats ready. Once all the soldiers cram into the little boats, Jellal wonders why there aren’t any troops on the shore to face them, incredibly worried that nothing ‘bad’ has happened yet. Soon enough, the boats hit the shore, prompting Jellal to order everyone to stick close and watch each other’s backs. The Alliance soldiers quickly run ashore, tripping sensors. Sagi chuckles when those sensors transmit back to him, eager at the sight of them screaming their hatred at him. He muses that removing all rationality from enemies ensures victory, and the best way to do that is make them focus on simply killing their enemies. In Sagi’s eyes, taking away logic and sensibility renders humans as no better than savage animals ripe for slaughter. The Dark Circle chuckles at the prospect of virtue forcing his enemies into ‘frothing beasts’, incredibly eager to hear anguished screams very soon. Then, he would prove to Konton that he didn’t need to take this Alliance rabble seriously. The entire 5th Fleet stops in utter horror. They see thousands of Fishmen and Mermaids dead in black pools. Every single one of them had faces frozen in screams, along with red, puffed out skin. Naruto, Brook, Erza, and Jellal do their utmost not to lose it. Shinji yells in fury, asking ‘why?’. Even Eustass Kidd looks away, having never stooped to such low levels, even in his brutal pirating career. Lt. Iba turns to his Captain. Komamura roars that he’ll kill every last Coalitionist before blindly charging in, with several hundred enraged Alliance soldiers following. Lt. Iba tries to restrain his Captain, but ends up having to run after him. Shinji calls to inform Jellal that hundreds have charged forward in rage. Once confirming that Shinji himself is still capable of leading, Jellal yells and curses for his soldiers to calm down. While Jellal admits that he really wants to lose himself to rage, charging straight in is simply playing to the Coalition’s hands. He urges his troops to keep their minds cleared, and remember that they’re here to take the island for the sake of those alive. After promising to knock out anyone who charges ahead for revenge, Jellal gives the order to keep going. Concerned, Naruto asks about those who’ve gone ahead. Jellal notes they really can’t do much, since this Campaign was a one-way trip. Still, he notes calmer heads need to watch their backs. Kurama suggests that Naruto should step up if the others really matter to him. Agreeing, Naruto disperses with a Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu. Before departing, Jellal hopes to make whoever did this regret enraging the Alliance. A soldier informs Sagi that the Alliance is in disarray, but there is still a significant portion marching in order. Sagi snaps that he doesn’t need to be told that he was right. He orders the soldier to get out and not bother him, claiming his genius has predicted everything that’ll come to pass. Once they’re gone, Sagi asks if ‘worthless cannon fodder’ do not realize Konton wouldn’t choose an average genius as the first of his elite soldiers. He claims that Chitsujo was a fool to not recognize that he was a ‘genius amongst geniuses’. Back to the battle, he guesses that the Arrancar will be the first into battle. Sure enough, Ulquiorra and Yammy are the first to confront the Alliance. They see Jenny barrel through with Machina Soul, Kauri slash with Cloud Sword Style: Front Beheading, and Wanda finishing grunts with Electro Fang. Yammy gives a boisterous laugh, asking his comrade if any of them can provide a challenge. Ulquiorra frowns that most of the Alliance is ‘trash’, although a few are worth noting. Yammy wonders if Gonzui will work, but Ulquiorra reminds him that anyone with decent energy can withstand the soul-sucking, recalling Tatsuki surviving it at Karakura Town. Yammy laughs that he forgot, saying it’s hard to remember everyone he’s devoured. He quotes a certain Vampire by asking if humans remember how many loaves of bread they eat, with Ulquiorra raising an eyebrow at the unusually profound statement from the brute. Suddenly, Tenten unrolls a scroll and shoots a barrage of kunai at Yammy, who merely laughs that it tickled. She realizes that it’s Hierro at work. Seeing someone else, Ulquiorra points out they’re coming for Yammy. The bigger Espada is knocked off his feet by a punch from Jenny, who screams that everyone needs to pay. Ulquiorra wonders why everyone is going for Yammy, asking if it’s because he’s a bigger target or the fact that he looks like a brute who’d participate in Sagi’s war crimes. He’s broken out of his musings by incredible bloodlust directed at him. He raises an arm to block Bipolar Jūgo’s punch. The Ninja screams at the Hollow for daring to commit such crimes, adding that he’ll kill them all. Ulquiorra notes how odd his opponent’s power is, and that his gaze would make him fit in with Arrancars. When Jūgo transforms an arm into an axe, Ulquiorra simply takes the swing, his Hierro unbending. He calmly retaliates with a Bala at the Ninja’s stomach, sending him flying. Taking a good look at the man’s animal-like state, Ulquiorra is reminded of Ichigo, and the mere thought makes him want to crush the Ninja more. As he easily blocks a haymaker, Ulquiorra realizes that he despises Ichigo, claiming he’s unforgivable for simply not doing what he told him, asking if this is what it means to have a heart. Deciding to actually put in some effort, Ulquiorra pushes Jūgo away. Extending his senses, he’s disappointed that Ichigo isn’t there, but he feels a desire for a rematch when sensing Naruto. He wonders if he’ll find an answer on how humans from the other worlds are so powerful. Jūgo simply roars and charges again. Ulquiorra says he’ll oblige if the Ninja is wishing to die that badly, and that he only has himself to blame for the rage in his ‘heart’. “Diamond” Jozu is charging forward in rage. To him and all the other Whitebeard Pirates, this was personal. For the decades the Island was under the Emperor’s protection, his crew became close to the populace. Even after Marineford and Big Mom’s takeover, they still felt a connection, despite the shame from the loss in the ‘Payback’ War. Deep down, Jozu felt the guilt from the realization that Fishman Island might not have gone through all this if the Whitebeard Pirates had stayed and protected what they had left instead of going after Blackbeard for revenge. In his eyes, he and his crew are partially responsible for all this horror. For now, he simply vented to try and ease his guilt. All of a sudden, the Pirate froze in place, his body not moving despite his efforts. Realizing what was happening, he screams for his soldiers to get away from him. Ashamed at a repeat of Doflamingo’s control, he wonders why this keeps happening to him. Seilah of Tartarus reveals herself, using her Curse. The Demon muses that it’s impressive a mere human is managing to struggle through her control. Seeing a comrade in danger, Abdullah and Jeet rush forward to cut down the controller. In response, Kyōka instantly cuts the two down, earning screams of pain. The elder Demon praises Seilah for her improved Macro Curse, sending her swooning. Abdullah and Jeet get back up, saying that the Straw Hat Grand Fleet doesn’t give up. An enraged Kyōka turns her talons into whips, slamming them on top of an Enhancement Curse to increase their pain. She snarls that she’ll torture any pests who use Luffy’s ‘filthy’ name. The Demon screams about never forgiving Luffy for taking Zeref away, promising to make him and everyone under him suffer. Despite their sheer agony, Abdullah and Jeet get back up, earning a smirk from Kyōka. Before resuming, she orders Seilah to use Jozu to break the rank and file. Ignorantly claiming that Luffy should learn what it’s like to lose someone he cares about, Kyōka asks what she should do to the two first. Buggy devolves into panic when he hears that half the enemy is running forward in a rage. A soldier who had to deal with Sagi earlier says there’s no other way to put it, claiming it’s better not to question Sagi’s methods. Buggy screams that he’ll question all he wants when his important life is in peril, claiming that a Warlord is important. The soldier apologizes before bluntly reminding Buggy that the Warlords aren’t really important in the grand scheme of things, especially when compared to the Dark Circles, using the phrase ‘big fish in a small pond’. Buggy hangs up while sounding like an evil duck, much to Alvida’s concern. As the Warlord starts ranting about how unfair life is to rip away a prosperous living, Cabaji, Mohji, and Richie all try to get his attention. When Buggy finally deigns to pay attention, he sees an utterly furious Kurotsuchi coming up. Cursing, she asks if they pushed the civilians into the pools, or just stood by. Regardless, she’ll break every bone in their bodies. Nervous, Buggy asks if anyone else wants first go. Kurotsuchi retorts that she’ll simply beat them all. With an Earth Style: Stone Fist Jutsu, the Rock Ninja comes forward. Oblivious, all of Buggy’s crew of nitwits cheer for him to beat her. The Pirate curses their hero worship of him. Still, he absolutely cannot run away, or all his loyal followers would disperse, dooming his position as Warlord. Deciding to act tough, Buggy claims that the ‘little girl’ has guts facing him, earning a face-palm from Alvida. Making himself appear taller with his powers, Buggy says he’ll be generous and let the Ninja walk away. Kurotsuchi angrily retorts that she isn’t feeling generous, and that Buggy will take his beatdown like a man. The Clown promises that his loyal followers would crush her even if she beat him. The Ninja simply tells him to bring it. Buggy puts on his brave face, saying it’s her funeral. Kurotsuchi punches what appears to be Buggy’s midsection, but it has no effect much to her shock. Relieved that the Ninja hasn’t figured him out yet, Buggy tells her to give up if that’s the best she can do. He pulls out several daggers from his cloak, promising to respond in kind. Komamura roars that the Coalitionists don’t deserve the release of death, raving that he’ll soak the fields with their blood. Danzō and his two subordinates, Fuu and Torune, watch with disdain. The elder Ninja calls him a fool ruled by emotions, though admits his strength could be useful. Fuu offers to use his Yamanaka technique to mold the Soul Reaper into a suitable soldier for their ROOT organization. Danzō shoots that down, claiming that attempts at infiltrating minds never goes well when beasts are the target. The old Leaf Ninja claims a beast can only be tamed through force, and that following the will of a master is their only value. Komamura notices Danzō, realizing that he’s stronger than the others. He promises to kill the Ninja for allowing such an atrocity. Danzō claims that anything is permitted in war so long as it leads to victory. The Soul Reaper roars that the civilians had nothing to do with this, and that all who stoop to such levels will be hated. Danzō argues that victors must always be willing to do what must be done for peace, adding that good and evil don’t exist, only winners and losers. In his eyes, Naruto, Sasuke, Tsunade, and Komamura are all fools who can never achieve a permanent peace. Komamura is incredulous that his enemy actually believes the Coalition can achieve peace. Danzō scowls that he doesn’t care about the other worlds, only the Leaf with him at his ‘rightful’ place of Hokage. He goes further by claiming the Soul Reaper is nothing but a feral beast that needs to be leashed, cursing that Naruto is the same. When Komamura asks who he is, Danzō claims that he is the one who will bring peace to the Ninja World. He ridicules Naruto’s dreams of being Hokage, saying one must dirty their hands for the sake of the village. When Danzō says Naruto is only useful as the Hokage’s weapon, Komamura screams for him to die. Danzō easily avoids the punch with Teleportation Jutsu. From behind, the Ninja promises to make the ‘dog’ kneel, saying such power won’t be wasted on an undisciplined brute. The Soul Reaper roars that a monster won’t break him, refusing to bow to a madman who speaks that way about a friend. He proclaims that Naruto will be Hokage, and that Danzō has no right to lead a village. With a Wind-enhanced kunai, Danzō promises that the Shinobi World’s future ruler won’t be denied what is his after years of sacrifice. Komamura swings a Tenken, but Danzō gets behind the Soul Reaper with Teleportation Jutsu, digging the wind blade into his back. He states that true Shinobi won’t respond to pitiful taunts, and that the results will be the same no matter what his opponent tries. Komamura growls when Danzō says he’ll break him, blind to his disadvantage. Sagi laughs at the battle devolving into chaos, giddy that the Alliance’s strategies have been thrown out the window, now that they have to focus on protecting their enraged comrades. He claims that they will play by his rules, which are far too advanced for such ‘feeble minds’. In Rakuen, Midarana rolls her eyes at Sagi loving to hear himself talk. Rin pouts at missing the action, asking how he’ll prove himself. Bōryoku grins the time will come for all of them. Itan admits that some of Sagi’s arrogance is deserved, having actually managed to send the 5th so off-balance. Midarana chuckles that she thought Itan would disapprove, what with his fondness of children. Itan shrugs that while he won’t personally kill civilians, he won’t complain when others do it for the sake of winning for Konton. He does admit how easily this could backfire on Sagi, knowing the Alliance’s habit of rising above challenges. Konton walks in, claiming Sagi wouldn’t have been a Circle for so long if he wasn’t capable, earning a frantic bow from the others. The Dark Lord claims he was curious and wanted to see Sagi’s plan in action now that the Alliance has attacked. Konton states Sagi has to also plan for his own arrogance, agreeing with Itan that things could backfire if The Fraud isn’t careful. Rin optimistically says they shouldn’t worry, claiming the Faux Man can still replicate 30% power, which should be enough. Itan recalls that the creations could only handle 10% of Uragiri’s power, while Konton’s attempts were utter failures. Rin darkly promises that Sagi is more than capable of ending things himself, adding that the ‘losers’ are finished. Appearing Characters Sagi Naruto Uzumaki Jellal Fernandes Brook Ulquiorra Cifer Yammy Llargo Danzō Shimura Fu Yamanaka Torune Aburame Kyouka Seilah Buggy the Clown Alvida Cabaji Mohji Richie Erza Scarlet Kurama Shinji Hirako Rogue Cheney Eustass Kidd Tetsuzaemon Iba Sajin Komamura Jenny Realight Karui Wanda Tenten Jugo Jozu Abdullah Jeet Kurotsuchi Midarana Rin Boryoku Itan Konton Abilities Jutsu * Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu * Rasengan * Earth Style ** Stone Fist Jutsu * Teleportation Jutsu Magic * Machina Soul Curses * Enhancement * Macro Devil Fruits * Sparkle-Sparkle Fruit Weapons * Mines * Faux Man * Kunai * Daggers Objects * Transponder Snail Zanpakuto * Tenken Hollow Powers * Gonzui (魂吸, Soul Inhalation) * Hierro * Bala Techniques * Cloud Sword Style ** Front Beheading * Electro Fang Previous/Next Chapters Previous Chapter: Chapter 18: The Battle of Fishman Island Next Chapter: Chapter 20: The Genius of Sagi Category:Chapters Category:Battle of Fishman Island Arc Category:One Piece Campaign